Luna Magic
by blacknightwolf1
Summary: Matthew has become increasingly secretive and distant with his brother recently as he cancels on Alfred every weekend they make plans. What's even worse is that Matthew gets to spend more time with Arthur than Alfred does! Everything is getting hectic in only a week, and to top it all off there are new exchange students to deal with in more ways than one. Usuk PruCan Spamano Rochu.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N)New story all! I enjoy this one much more than the other and I already have a second chapter waiting to be edited. E****njoy lovlies and please review!**_

_**Thank you Little Miss Hetalia, **__**my beta!**_  


* * *

Luna Magic

Present:

The door down the hallway slammed open and footsteps could be heard walking towards the living room quickly. Arthur looked towards the person that had come in; surely it must be a member of their group as no one else knew they lived out here besides Sadiq but that was a different story.

Arthur's emerald eyes came to meet violet. He smiled towards Matthew; however it faded almost instantly seeing the look of dread on his friend's face. Arthur immediately put down his embroidery and stood up.

"What's wrong, Matthew? You seem unsettled." Arthur walked over to Matthew slowly. Curiosity and concern was easily seen on Arthur's face.

Matthew was breathing quite heavily having run all the way out here. He choked out, "A-Arthur…It's Alfred…H-He…It's happening to him."

Arthur's face fell. _Oh dear, Alfred too? Why? It is so incredibly uncommon. Why was it happening to him too? It didn't make sense; it was only the middle of the day. It never happens now. Only at night, what could have triggered it? There are so many factors that are not adding up._

Arthur looked to Matthew not realizing he had looked away while he was thinking.

"Put a note on the door to let the others know what is happening and that we will return shortly should they come here. I will get my car ready. You know what we have to do."

Matthew nodded softly, his stray curl bouncing as he did, and went to write the note.

Arthur grabbed his wallet and keys then headed for the garage to get the car ready. He opened the door leading out and closed it softly behind him. He walked over to his black Aston Martin DB5* that sat next to his blue, white, and red BSA Lightning 650**. He got in quickly and pulled out of the garage and into the driveway to wait for Matthew.

Arthur saw him coming out of the front door and stick the note on it and then walking swiftly down the steps to the car.

Now all they had to do was help Alfred through it.

The only thing that was tugging at his mind was a small, simple word that held a lot of mystery.

'Why?'

* * *

Five Days Earlier

"Aww c'mon Mattie; just tell me where you go every week. We had plans to go see _The Avengers_ movie last night and you bailed." Alfred whined to his older brother as they walked down the hallway of their school.

It seemed that Alfred was the older one because he was taller, more muscular, captain of the baseball team, and very outspoken; however Matthew was indeed the elder of the two.

Matthew sighed and put his head in his free hand. "I told you, I had last minute plans with my friends I forgot about." The Canadian spoke softly then adjusted the books in his hand.

Matthew and Alfred were indeed brothers but Matthew was born in Canada while Alfred was born in the United States. While their mother was being transported back home, she started to have contractions and they didn't make it over the border before he was born. It wasn't until two days later she was cleared and made it over the border to the United States; then it was another day until she had Alfred.

Their mother soon got divorced from their father and moved to Canada taking Matthew with her. Alfred had stayed in the states with their father. Ten years later their mother moved back to the states and gained full custody of Alfred; the two were able to get to know each other since they were separated from each other at birth.

Alfred regained Matthew's strayed attention by shoving him lightly. "Seriously bro, recently you always cancel on me every week. Are your new friends so much more important to you than I am?"

Matthew knew he couldn't tell Alfred what he was really doing every quarter phase of the moon; that just made it even harder. "How about we go see the movie tomorrow then?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question Mattie. Are your new friends more important than your own brother?" Alfred looked to Matthew with a fierce stare.

Arthur, Feliciano, and Lovino stood by the wall made of windows at the end of the hallway, noticing the small commotion the two brothers were causing. Arthur called out, "Matthew, come over here. We need to talk about this weekend."

Matthew looked over to them and back to Alfred. "Sorry Al, I have to go. See you in third period." He told his brother before walking over to the other three, holding his books tight against his chest.

He approached Arthur and smiled to him lightly, "T-Thanks for helping me out of that."

Arthur sighed. "I could hear the distress in your voice. It was nothing but your brother doesn't seem to like it that much." Arthur spoke as he looked over to Alfred who wore a scowl upon his face.

Alfred shook his head at the group and turned around to head to his first period.

Matthew whimpered softly and clutched the books even tighter against his chest. He felt bad about not being able to tell Alfred the truth but he couldn't. It was an unspoken promise throughout the group that no one was to know about them besides others like them and their partners.

Arthur turned to the others, "Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew, remember to meet at the group house in the woods this weekend by 10 pm." All of them nodded and the warning bell for first period rang. They all split up and went to the specified classes.

Arthur had English, Feliciano had Foods, and Lovino had Math. Matthew made his way to his History class on the third floor of the school.

He climbed the stairs slowly, often getting bumped and pushed by other students because apparently if you only had five friends the rest of the school saw you as invisible. He was about to enter his class room when he bumped into someone and let out a squeak as he fell to the ground with a hard thump.

Who had he bumped into?

He sat up and rubbed his now sore back then muttered a quiet, "I'm so sorry." He started to pick up his books off the ground; he didn't even bother to look up at the person. Even if he was curious as to who he bumped into, he was too embarrassed.

"Kesesese, it's okay! Hardly anyone can resist mein awesomeness!" exclaimed the person he had run into.

Matthew looked up to see two ruby red eyes framed by glistening silver hair. "O-Oh…Um…" Matthew didn't know what to do now. He hated awkward situations.

"My name is Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt! Who has the awesome pleasure of meeting me?" he spoke with a thick German accent.

"I-I'm M-Matthew. Matthew W-Williams. You're German, eh?" His Canadian accent showed itself and Matthew's cheeks flared. He almost never had his accent show! Why did it just come out now?

"Awesome, and ja! I am Prussian!" Gilbert spoke with pride and stood a little taller. "That is also an awesome accent. Canadian?"

"Y-Yeah… I-It is." Matthew stuttered over his words and shifted from foot to foot. He held back on telling Gilbert that Prussia wasn't a nation anymore, he decided to move to another subject. "D-Do you have History first?" Matthew looked to his classroom across the hallway getting nervous about being late.

"Ja! I have it with," Gilbert paused to look at his paper, "Mr. Vargas!"

Matthew pushed him towards the door gently, "That is the class I have. We should go before we are late." He walked past Gilbert, going into the room.

Gilbert followed after the Canadian, slightly intrigued. He smiled to himself and walked into the classroom in a good mood. Had that Matthew guy brightened his day just by talking to him? It felt like that.

* * *

At the end of first period Matthew closed his book softly. He was glad he was finished taking notes on the chapter they were learning. It was about the Prusso-Austrian War of 1866, how ironic. He felt something flutter on his head and he tried to look up but it did no good.

He saw Gilbert approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at him as Gilbert spoke to him. "Kesesese, seems my bird likes you! He never goes to sit on others' heads! You must be special!"

Matthew felt his cheek flare again as he said, "Oh t-t-thanks…" There was his accent again! Why was it showing up all of a sudden?

Gilbert grinned, "I am going to call you Birdie because Gilbird likes you so much!" He announced to Matthew happily.

Matthew smiled slightly, amused at the albino's antics. "What class do you have next?" Matthew asked Gilbert, curious to see if it was the same as him.

"I have Art next with Mrs. Kildred." Gilbert told the smaller boy before him, his grin widening.

Matthew felt his heart race. "I-I have her too. If you w-want w-we could w-walk there t-together. If y-you want t-to." Matthew stuttered again and his accent showed in his words once more.

"Okay Birdie!" Gilbert announced loudly for no reason. Matthew kind of liked it. It wasn't like his brother who was always loud and obnoxious, it was kind of sweet the way Gilbert sounded.

The rest of the time they saw each other they always talked, laughed, and shared stories. It turns out Gilbert and his brother Ludwig moved here just a week ago and now they were starting school here.

Matthew had Gilbert in his first two classes and lunch together. Matthew was happy he finally made a friend that wasn't his brother or his small group of other friends who were…different. He was normal and Matthew really enjoyed his company.

They even talked about how he was able to have his bird in school. Turns out he got legal papers that said he had it for medical reasons. He had it for some emotional improvement. Of course it wasn't true but he at least got to carry around his feathered little friend.

Matthew told him how he had a polar bear at home. He had it because he went through a major depression when they moved from Canada and he was able to keep the little bear but he didn't tell Gilbert it was /actually/ because of medical reasons. He didn't want his only new friend to think he was insane.

Besides third period feeling like he was going to fall apart under his brother's hard glare throughout the class, he had a good day.

Matthew went home after school feeling very happy.

* * *

* Aston Martin DB5 is a British car. The car James Bond drove, just imagine that. If you don't know then look it up ^.^

** BSA Lightning 650 is a British motorcycle, if you want to know what it is look it up.

_**Review to tell me if you like this! It will help me get off my lazy arse and edit and get my beta to help!**_

_**Next chapter is MUCH longer than this one. Longest one I've written yet! ^J^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N)First of all a big thank you to my beta, Little Miss Hetalia!_**

**_Thank you Baka neco-san for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you CrazyAnimeChild15, Little Miss Hetalia, UKxUS69, and amichalap for favorite-ing_**

**_And lastly,_**

**_Thank you Baka neco-san, Destiella, Forgotten dragon, Little Miss Hetalia, Yaoi angel16, and amichalap for following!_**

**_If I owned Hetalia I would make Prussia an empire. (In other words I don't own Hetalia )_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Luna Magic

Chapter 2

Four Days Earlier:

Feliciano bounced around his house happily, talking quickly to his brother as they got ready for school that morning. Lovino wasn't in a very good mood, as he had to get up earlier than usual. Since he and Feliciano were previous exchange students, they had been chosen to show the new exchange students around. This, unfortunately, forced them to show up to school before other students. Their school was known for having the most diverse group of students in the country, new exchange students continuously arriving throughout the school year.

Lovino wasted no time in getting dressed in his snug black shirt, with a soft gray design of a bird flying away printed on it. "Viva l'italia", was written in old cursive above the bird at an upward angle. He wore blue jeans that clung tightly to his slim frame and put on a chain that he hung from the belt loops on his right. He slid on his string bracelets and put on his red and black converse. Once he was done getting himself dressed, he walked downstairs, the smell of tomato omelets reaching his nose. Once he reached the kitchen he was happy to see his brother cooking him breakfast as always, though he didn't show it outwardly. He sat down to eat his breakfast as he usually did, his brother sitting right next to him. He and Feliciano made small talk with each other before they both continued to prepare for the day. He brushed his teeth and hair, being careful of a certain curl that poked out from the right side of his head. His grandpa had always told them to be careful of the trademark Vargas' curls. He had never known why until someone actually yanked on the piece of hair. Seems some poor second grader was sent to the nurse with a broken arm that day. Let's just say, that he now knew why no one was to touch their curl.

Once he was done getting ready, Lovino yelled, "Feli, are you ready yet?" Wasting no time, Lovino walked towards the front door and grabbed the keys off the key hook as his little brother replied.

"Si fratello! I am almost ready!" He bounced out of the kitchen with his book bag on his shoulders and his lunch pail in his hands. "I was making our lunch! Won't it be fun? We get to eat with the new students. It will be so fun to make new friends. I am sure they are all very nice. I am so happy that we get to help all the new people; our school is so great so I am sure they will love it, don't you? Oh! I wonder if they will want to join any clubs, like your garden club. I bet that would be amazing!"

Lovino shoved his brother out of the house and to the car.

Feliciano kept up his nonsense talk all the way to school. Lovino was used to it by now, so he didn't mind listening to his brother. He did care about him after all.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school, able to get a really good space close to the doors. Lovino parked his car and turned off the engine, turning around and collecting his things from the backseat before getting out of the car. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and closed his door, locking his car before heading to the front doors to the school, Feliciano following quickly behind him.

Both of them walked through the front office and straight into the principal's office, putting down their bags.

The principal looked up from his work when the boys came in, stopping his work on his computer. "Please, both of you take a seat."

Feliciano and Lovino both sat down in seats that were placed in front of the principal's desk.

"Now, I believe both of you would be perfect for showing our new exchange students around school. They arrived yesterday and were able to walk around and get to know the school and the teachers but I want you two to show them the ropes of being a student here. Explain the layout of the school and talk to them about clubs. Answer any questions they have and show them the wonderful diversity of our school. Could you two do that?" The principal spoke quickly, laying everything out on the table at once.

Lovino nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem." Feliciano also replied with a nod and a big smile. "Yes, I think this is a great idea! I love to help! Thank you Mr. Alaric!*"

Lovino stood up, grabbed his bag, and stood in the doorway, waiting for Feliciano.

"Oh and boys, my own two boys are part of this group, they have been living with their mother in Germany for a long time. One shouldn't be a problem but the other…uh, just try and keep a level head." Mr. Alaric winked and went back to typing on his computer.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he and Feliciano walked out of the principal's office and towards the lobby of the school. They put their belongings in their lockers, aside from Feliciano's shoulder bag containing his sketch book: it was going to take all day to show the students around and he didn't want to drag around his things. Feliciano held a clipboard that Mr. Alaric had given them, with the names of all the exchange students on it. There weren't many people in the school this early in the morning, as it was still thirty minutes before school started. They were ahead of schedule, so they could kill some time.

Lovino smiled as he realized this and turned to his brother. "Hey Feliciano, I will be right back. Just wait by the meeting place." Feliciano nodded and turned to continue walking as Lovino ran up the nearest stairway.

Feliciano smiled once Lovino was out of view; he knew what Lovi was doing. "It's kind of cute really. He may not show it but he does have a sweet spot," Feliciano said to himself.

* * *

Lovino opened the door to the roof softly and it shut behind him in the same way. He walked over to the garden club's greenhouse and went to his private tomato plants that were growing on the shelf, to make sure they weren't being watered too much or too little.

After catering to his precious tomatoes, he grabbed a tiny bowl and filled it with some grain they had stored in the nearby shed.

Lovino looked around to make sure that no other garden club members had shown up to check on the plants this early. He was relieved to find no sign of fellow classmates and he walked to the other side of the roof and into the other shed. He pulled out a small basket with a blanket on it then pulled off the cover and smiled to the tiny finch that lay within the linens. He looked at the bandaged wing carefully, and rubbed the blue and black bird's head gently.

"You are healing well. You should be good to go in no time." Lovino purred lightly at the bird out of happiness but caught himself and stopped instantly. He sat there for a while, passing time by talking and petting the bird. When he saw that twenty minutes had passed since h he had come up, he put the bird back almost immediately and placed the small bowl of grain in the basket, replacing the cover. He put on the space heater that was also occupying the shed, among other things, to repel against the chilly breeze of December.

He left the shed and walked back towards the stairway. He was dreading leading around all of these new students and putting up with them but, he had to.

* * *

Feliciano was leaning against a wall in the lobby, drawing in his sketch book, when Lovino came back from the roof. "Ciao fratello! Oh, is it time already?" Feliciano asked innocently once he saw Lovino.

"Si, come on we have to get ready for the new bastards." Lovino spoke sourly, a scowl decorating his face.

"Aww, fratello, don't call them mean words. It's not nice." Feliciano pouted, which earned him an eye roll from Lovino.

Just as Feliciano put away his sketch pad, they saw Principal Alaric walking around the corner with the new students. Feliciano remembered the clip board and quickly started to search for it. He came up with it not a moment later, after finding it leaning against the wall where he had been drawing a second before. He jumped back up to attention and faced Mr. Alaric with a smile. Lovino just crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the inevitable doom.

"Hello boys," Mr. Alaric said as he approached them, "Here are the students; I put them in your hands. I wish you luck, you may need it." He smiled to them knowingly before lacing his fingers together behind his back and walking off, whistling a light tune.

Lovino rolled his eyes again, Feliciano smiling to the group. "Ciao! I am Feliciano and I am just going to make sure you guys are all here!"

"Francis."

"Bonjour."

"Kiku."

"Hello."

"Ludwig."

"Present."

"Gilbert."

"Hallo."

"Antonio."

"Hola!"

"Nice! So now we have everyone!" Feliciano spoke without looking up and put away the clipboard in his shoulder bag. He slung his bag over his shoulders and focused on the group, "So let's begin!"

"Excuse me, who is that Feliciano?" A voice with a thick Spanish accent spoke up.

"Oh! Um, Antonio, right? This is my fratello! His name is Lovino!" Feliciano spoke happily. He turned to Lovino and gently shook his arm. "Say hello!" Feliciano prompted.

"Ciao," Lovino spoke and as he looked to the group of students for the first time, his heart rate picked up and a warm fuzzy feeling started to form in his stomach. He held back from purring as his arms fell to his sides and he clenched his fists. "Um, let's get going." Lovino said through clenched teeth.

Lovino pulled out his phone and texted Arthur quickly.

**From: Lovino**

**To: Eyebrows**

**I am getting this weird feeling. I don't know what's wrong. Help me here.**

He put away his phone as he felt a tugging at his arm. "Fratello, I feel weird. Do you feel it too?" Feliciano whispered. Lovino nodded and kept quiet as they showed the new students around.

"Ve~ this is the preforming arts hallway! It holds the classrooms for all kinds of bands, orchestras, choruses, and preforming arts." Feliciano spoke as they entered the next hallway. They continued this throughout the school, going to the math, science, and English hallways. They finished the first and second level of the school and made their way to the history hallway on the third floor.

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were talking amongst themselves as usual. They had been doing this for that past few hours, annoying the hell out of Lovino.

"Mes amis, do you not see the delicious Italians before us?" Francis whispered to Antonio and Gilbert. "They are quite the lookers, non?" He looked from the bubbly little one, rambling on about history to the slightly taller one, in the nice tight clothes with a scowl on his face.

"Si, I agree mi amigo," Antonio spoke. His eyes grazed over Lovino. No doubt he was handsome.

"Kesesese, ja but what are you going to do about it Francis? You aren't the kind of person who romances someone. You just jump right in."

"Ohonhon, come now, it can't be that hard. Watch and learn." Francis told his doubtful German friend. He walked up behind the grumpy Italian and grabbed his waist, pulling Lovino closer to him.

Lovino stiffened and instantly took a hold of the Frenchman's wrist. He dragged Francis off of him and threw him on the ground with one quick move. Lovino placed his foot on Francis' abdomen and glared down at him, not noticing the group stop.

"You don't touch me or my fratello. Keep your dirty, wandering hands off of us." Lovino warned; he kept the stern glare on the Frenchman and stepped off him. He turned to the group of students –who were now staring at him– with indifference.

"Ve~ fratello! Grazie!"

"Let's continue Feli." Lovino spoke before turning around and continuing down the hallway, Feliciano and the others close behind.

Lovino felt his phone buzz in his front pocket and he took it out to see who was messaging him.

**From: Eyebrows**

**To: Lovino**

**What are you talking about? What are your symptoms?**

**From: Lovino**

**To: Eyebrows**

**I feel this weird sensation that just makes me want to lay on my back and purr. My body feels tingly all over, like I am being pricked with needles but it's softer and warmer; it's more welcoming. Feli said he felt the same.**

**From: Eyebrows**

**To: Lovino**

**Hmm, quite intriguing; I haven't heard of this happening before. I would need to do some research and get back to you.**

**From: Lovino**

**To: Eyebrows**

**Well hurry up bastard. I don't like this feeling.**

Lovino glared at his phone before putting into his pocket. This was making him feel so uncomfortable now. It made him feel like he was vulnerable, which was something he had never liked.

* * *

Feliciano bounced into the cafeteria. The group was there five minutes before the bell rang to let the people who had first lunch out of the end of their second period; since they only had four periods a day.

Feliciano turned to the group happily and clapped his hands together. "Okay! This is where we eat lunch. There is first lunch, second lunch and third lunch. There are so many people in the school that we have to have lunches in intervals. Lunch lasts for an hour and we have a variety of selections here." He paused for a moment to let that register to the new students.

He turned to Lovino, "Lovi, do you want to tell them how the lunch lines work?"

Lovino have a huff and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He stepped to the front of the group and crossed his arms over his chest. "Monday there is Japanese and Chinese inspired food. Tuesday –today– there is Italian and Spanish food. Wednesday there is American and British styled food; Thursday there is French and German. On Friday it is surprise specials from whatever the chosen region may be and a dessert cart, any questions?" Lovino spoke curtly, his eyes scanning over the small group.

Someone cleared his throat and Lovino looked to the culprit.

"How do we know which lunch period we have?" A tall blonde with a German accent asked.

Lovino replied, "Today you all have first, lunch periods are decided based on which class you have. Your teacher will tell you when you get to the class, any more questions?" Lovino paused to let anyone speak up. When silence met him he nodded and said, "Good, go get your lunch if you haven't brought any today."

The group dispersed, and Lovino and Feliciano went to go eat lunch together and relax for a while before having to continue with the stupid school tour.

* * *

Feliciano turned back to the group and said, "That is the entire school and the clubs! I hope this helps you all with adjusting to our school!"

The students all turned to leave, school ending in only fifteen minutes. The prickly feeling the twin Italians had been susceptible to was finally ebbing away.

Lovino turned to Feli, "I'm going up to the roof one last time. I will meet you by the car in twenty minutes." Feliciano gave a cheery 'okay' and bounced off down the hallway to gather his things.

Lovino turned to walk down the other way, moving to the nearest stairway. He made quick work of the stairs and was on the roof in no time. He closed the door and went straight to the shed. Leaving the shed door open behind him, he grasped the basket that contained his feathered friend and carefully pulled the blanket off of the top of it. He heard happy chirping and his blue and black finch hopped out and into Lovino's lap.

The bird squawked angrily as a cold chill swept into the shed. Lovino had completely overlooked that he left the door open and apologized to the bird that was seemingly glaring at him. He closed the door and turned back to the bird that seemed happier as it chirped and hopped along his legs.

Lovino smiled and played with the bird for a few minutes. Laughing softly to himself, he stroked his bird lightly on the head and the bird playfully nipped at his finger. Lovino was immersed in his bird, happy to have this to occupy some of his time. Well…that was until he heard the shed door behind him open.

Lovino snapped his attention back to the door in shock. It was like being caught by your mother with your hand in the cookie jar. In the doorway was none other than the annoying bastard from the group this morning. Antonio, wasn't it? This is just fan-fucking-tastic.

Both of them were frozen still, awkwardness filling the air surrounding them. Lovino thought, '_Fuck this. I am not about to just sit here looking stupid.'_ He stood up and glared harshly at the new student. "What do you want, bastard?"

Antonio looked up to the hazel eyes of the grumpy Italian. "Oh, lo siento. I was coming here to look at the greenhouse for the gardening club that Feli had mentioned. I heard laughing coming from here and came to see what was going on," he explained. Antonio's eyes moved from the Italian to the bird he was holding in his palm.

Lovino moved his hand behind him so the bird was concealed. "Whatever. Never speak of this to anyone. Not even your annoying perverted friends. If you yap your big mouth, I will make sure you won't ever your mouth again." Lovino sealed his threat with the hardest stare he had ever given anyone. Since last Tuesday anyway, maybe even less…oh well. He couldn't remember.

Antonio smiled widely and Lovino felt the same warm feeling from earlier creeping up his spine. "Okay mi amigo! I promise that I will not whisper a single word to anyone about your cute little bird."

Lovino blamed the warm feeling on the stupid space heater that was blowing hot air on him. '_Yeah, I'm sure that's it.' _"Good, now get out of my face." He saw Antonio back up slightly but still he stood there, watching him. He turned around and placed the little bowl inside the blanketed basket. He took a bag of grain from one of the shelves and poured a tiny amount into the small bowl he had been using for the bird's food bowl the past few days. Antonio was still there. He could feel it. "Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Lovino snapped at Antonio.

"Isabelle!" Antonio shouted the random word suddenly, only serving to irritate Lovino more.

"What are you talking about," Lovino questioned more than annoyed.

"That could be the bird's name!" Antonio replied and gave another one of his wide smiles that showed off his perfectly white teeth.

"How do you know I haven't already named her?" Yes, Lovino knew it was a girl, but how that Spanish bastard knew puzzled him.

"I don't know! I am just guessing." Antonio had spoken those innocent words but his eyes revealed that he knew something more. Those deceitful eyes; filled with evil, treachery, kindness, love, care, lust…woah, Woah, WOAH! Stop yourself there you horny Italian. '_Stupid teenager hormones; just get your mind off of those sparkling emerald eyes that look as shiny as a diamond. What? Fuck.'_

"Fine bastard, her name is Isabelle." Lovino looked away before he could further think about the Spanish student. He placed the heater a safe distance from the basket and put Isabelle in the linens once more. He covered the basket with the blanket again and stood up.

He looked at his watch seeing it had been thirty minutes since he left Feliciano. Fuck, he was ten minutes late and it was all that bastard's fault. Speaking of bastards, why was he still standing in the doorway?

Lovino made a noise of disgust in his throat but it didn't affect the Spaniard one bit. Lovino pushed past Antonio and closed the door on his way out, taking the keys that were hanging off his belt loop and locking the shed door. He was trusted by all the teachers that mattered and he had his own key to the greenhouse and to every shed on the roof.

Lovino locked all the shed doors and the doors to the greenhouse. He quickly walked down the stairway and back into the school. He didn't pay attention to all the students that were still milling about even after school let out.

Lovino walked outside through the glass doors in the cafeteria. He saw Feliciano leaning against his car as he walked quickly.

Feliciano brightened immediately when he saw Lovino. "Hey Feli, sorry I am late, I had a small incident on the roof." Wait…Feli wasn't looking at Lovino, he was looking behind Lovino.

Lovino turned around to see none other than Antonio behind him.

Antonio slung his arm over Lovino's shoulder and spoke to Feliciano, "Hola amigo! I was just walking Lovino down from the roof!"

Lovino started to feel warm again and his knees buckled beneath him. "Grazie Antonio! You are so nice!" Lovino heard Feliciano say to the Spaniard.

Lovino started fall, his knees giving out beneath him. "Lovino!" Antonio and Feliciano yelled out in unison.

Antonio caught Lovino in his arms swiftly. Since he was standing right next to the bad-mouthed Italian, Antonio was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Lovino felt warmth explode all over his body and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

His ears were ringing as he was pulled back up and handed off to Feliciano.

"It seems Lovino is all right now. Please let me know if anything else happens. That was so bizarre. That could have been some fall." Antonio turned away from the twin Italians slowly and walked off towards his motorcycle, more than a bit hesitant.

Feliciano smiled and waved a goodbye to Antonio. As soon as Antonio was out of sight, Feliciano turned to Lovino and said, "Fratello! Are you all right? You really scared me a lot!"

Lovino nodded and he pushed himself up, still a bit weak but the feeling was fading. He just felt a lingering feeling of warmth and his entire body was buzzing too. He leaned on the hood of his car as he reached for the keys, "I'm fine Feli. Let's just get home."

Feliciano still worried about Lovi but he didn't protest. Feliciano slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. Lovino was already starting the car by the time Feliciano was done and they pulled out of the parking lot.

The two brothers didn't talk the entire car ride home, which is extremely rare for Feliciano. He was just too worried about his brother.

Lovino sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he pulled into their driveway. He stopped the car and turned to Feliciano, "I expect pizza tonight. We had pasta last night." Lovino left the car and walked inside going into the living room and turning on the T.V. Feliciano followed behind him, slowly going back to his cheery self.

"Ve~ Okay fratello!" Feliciano had some time to waste before starting dinner, so he went off to draw in his studio.

Lovino's phone buzzed in his front pocket. He took it out and glanced at who it was.

**From: Eyebrows**

**To: Lovino**

**No word. I haven't come up with anything so far. Will let you know if I find anything.**

Lovino groaned and he threw his phone across the couch. He flipped through the channels on TV, frustrated that he didn't have an answer. '_Hurry the fuck up Arthur.' _

* * *

*This is Germania if you couldn't gather that. ;3

_**(A/N)I am so sorry! I had this chapter from my beta two or three days ago and I was lazy and procrastinated. Then yesterday I tripped down two concrete steps and hurt my ankle really badly (and being the stubborn person I am, continued to walk on it from 7:00 am to 4:00 pm). Then I had my sister's birthday and then I went to the hospital and they said I didn't break anything just a serious sprain. It is swollen so big, like a tennis ball, and I have it wrapped in ace bandages and the doctor said stay off of it and keep it elevated. It looks so huge and swollen and bruised….Sorry if this is boring or annoying to you, I shouldn't be making excuses!**_

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever written and the next chapter may be a while, with it being the holiday and the first two were already typed out beforehand…..**_

_**Thanks for reading this if you did, goodbye lovelies and review please! Tell me your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(I had miscalculated the days on accident but now all of them are correct, I apologize!)**

_**(A/N)Big thank you to emmajay64! My new beta!  
**_

_**Thank you to terminallyToreador, AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl, and Guest for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to pikachucrazy23 for favorite-ing!**_

_**And lastly, Thank you to pikachucrazy23, terminallyToreador, and turtlehoffmann2251 for following!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Luna Magic

Chapter 3

Three Days Earlier

Arthur walked down the busy hallway of the school, the sounds of dozens of students reaching his ears and only making the throbbing in his head worse. He rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to ward off the ache that slowly started to progress.

He rubbed his eyes, bags and black circles under them from lack of sleep. He had spent the entire previous night awake, flipping through books, scouring the internet, and writing notes on what could possibly be affecting his friends so much. He had gone through every word, article, and page he could. Most of it was myth and he hadn't found any useful information that he could go off of. He wasn't even close to being finished though. He still had dozens of books to go through that were lying on his bedroom floor. There was just too much to do but he had to be there for his friends.

He started to take a mental note of his room. _'The books in the right corner are all of the early start of our people and the books on my desk are of the newest discoveries. The ones near the closet are all of the Middle Ages…'_ Arthur's thoughts were cut off as he found himself sprawling across the hallway floor and his books sliding across the hallway. He turned to see some of the American football team looking back and laughing at him.

"Wankers," Arthur mumbled under his breath. He turned back around to see a hand in front of his face. He jumped slightly at the sudden appearance and looked up into a sea of sparkling deep blue, like pure ocean water. Once his eyes were able to focus on something other than the magnificent eyes before him, he realized it was none other than Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur took Alfred's hand warily and was pulled to his feet.

"Why are you helping me?" Arthur found the words coming from his mouth before he even realized it.

Alfred showed no sign of it even affecting him as he replied, "Because the hero always needs to save the damsel in distress."

Arthur yanked his hand away from Alfred's grip and started to pick up his books from the floor. "I am not a damsel nor in distress you twat." Arthur paused for a moment, "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your jock friends anyways?"

Alfred chuckled softly as he started to help Arthur with his books. "I hate all of those stupid football guys. They think they're all high and mighty because they play football, but our football team sucks. The school never wins a game and they don't even know how to play. I prefer baseball, America's pastime. Football is fun and all, the football coach tried to recruit me, but I don't feel like carrying a team."

Arthur sighed, "Whatever, I don't care for your silly American football. Rugby is far superior." He turned to Alfred and retrieved the rest of his books and a few papers that had fallen out of them. "I never understood how baseball works either."

Alfred gave a small smirk, "Well maybe I can teach you sometime. Baseball is a great game and a lot of fun."

Arthur didn't look into his eyes again, "I think I will pass, thank you. I have no wish to waste my time with silly sports. Goodbye." With those few words, Arthur walked away.

Alfred watched him leave, giving a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. Arthur was too cute for his own good. He turned around and continued on his walk to his first period. His day was just starting but he could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Arthur sat down at the lunch table with the rest of their little group. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

"Ve~ Arthur, You look horrible!"

Arthur lifted his head to look at the bubbly Italian sitting across from him. "Yeah well I was up most of the night trying to look for a solution to you and your brother's problem."

"What problem?" A soft voice was barely heard over the roar of the other students in the cafeteria.

"Lovino and Feliciano have been experiencing some odd feelings lately. I am trying to find something that can answer why they are feeling this way. Though there isn't even enough evidence to suggest that it is even a problem dealing with us, Lovino insists it is." Arthur stabbed his fork into the salad he brought from home.

"Well, lately my accent has been showing more than it usually does and I have been feeling jumpy as well. I don't know why, do you think it is the same thing?" Matthew directed his question to the entire group.

The wheels in Arthurs head turned as he processed the new information. _'So, Matthew is exhibiting strange actions and feelings too. That has surely put more suspicion into it. So it probably does have to do with us.'_

"Birdie," a voice was heard yelling across the cafeteria.

Matthew's face flushed a shade of red that no one's face could ever reach, except for Lovino probably. When that guy blushed, he blushed.

An albino bounced up right behind Matthew and slung his arm over the smaller Canadian's shoulders. "Hey Birdie, how are you?"

Matthew give a soft smile, "Um…Well, and you?"

Gilbert grinned, "I'm awesome! Come over and sit with me!" he looked into Matthew's violet eyes and his own ruby eyes lit up in happiness.

"S-Sure Gilbert," Matthew answered as he grabbed his things. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Matthew's accent was there, more than noticeable and he blushed again.

The group said their goodbyes for the day and watched as Matthew left with Gilbert.

They paid no more attention to the two retreating figures other than Lovino saying, "I hate that albino bastard."

* * *

Arthur's day just got worse and worse. First it was falling asleep in class, given extra homework for falling asleep, and tripping in the hallway for the second time that day. He spilled his afternoon tea on his lap, and it started to rain right before school was over.

Arthur walked out of school and pulled the hood of his sweat jacket over his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked into the pouring rain. He had slept in that morning and ran late because of his research the previous night. Having run late, he was unable to take his umbrella with him unfortunately.

Just getting out of the school parking lot and he was already soaked. This was going to be a long walk home.

The roar of an engine caused Arthur to look behind him. 'What dolt is being so bloody loud,' he thought angrily.

He turned his head to the side to see a red and blue mustang slowly inching up next to him. His vision was somewhat obstructed from it raining so he couldn't see who was driving. Arthur stopped walking out of pure curiosity.

As they say, "Curiosity killed the cat."

The car stopped beside him and the window near Arthur was rolled down to reveal an American with sparkling blue eyes and hair the color of wheat.

"Hey Iggy!"

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice was laced with annoyance and came off bitter but he didn't care at the moment as he was freezing to the bone. Yes, he lived in England where it rained a fair amount but that didn't mean he had to like it! He preferred nice sunny days and cool crisp nights.

Alfred gave a wide, toothy grin with his pearly white teeth. "I saw you walking out here and thought you could use a ride out of the rain! It's coming down pretty hard, dude."

Arthur turned his head away to keep from staring at Alfred. "No, I'm fine thank you very much."

Alfred's smile faltered for the briefest moment. "Come on, please?" Alfred's voice was softer and had a more pleading tone.

Arthur's breath hitched as he heard Alfred's voice. He cursed himself for falling for the pity act; but, call him twice a fool, "Fine."

Alfred's grin returned to his face as Arthur opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. "Great! So where do you live dude?"

Arthur pulled his hood back and ran a hand through his wet hair. "9278 Ben Avenue," was Arthur's short reply.

"Woah! Man that is a long walk!"

"I manage. Just drive." Arthur was being curt and didn't want to talk to Alfred. Though he felt sort of bad, Alfred was just trying to be nice and give him a ride out of the rain.

Alfred kept talking about nothing the entire way to his house. It was only a little more than five minutes away by driving, so the ride was short. Arthur was left to his thoughts the entire way; Alfred was too busy talking he didn't even notice that Arthur wasn't listening.

As they pulled up to his address, Arthur grabbed his things and turned to Alfred shyly. "Um, thanks." He spoke quickly and jumped out of the car, walking to the door of his house.

Alfred watched as Arthur walked away. He gave a sigh and spoke under his breath, "I should have kissed him." He watched as Arthur closed the front door behind him and Alfred put his car into drive and made his way back to his own house, a bit deflated.

* * *

Arthur walked in his house, his clothes still damp from his short walk in the rain before Alfred gave him a ride. He put down his backpack and took off his shoes before stripping of his sweat jacket and socks.

"Aye, what are ya' doing home this early?" A voice called from within the house, laced with a thick Scottish accent.

Arthur immediately felt his stomach drop. He hated his brother, Scott*.

"A friend gave me a ride home." He called back as he walked through the living room to go to the stairway that led to his room.

"Why are you soaking wet?" His brother asked upon seeing him.

Arthur looked to his brother who sat on the couch, cigarette in his mouth, blue plaid button down shirt, and dark faded blue jeans.

"If you haven't noticed, it is pouring outside." Arthur replied to his brother and gave him a dirty glare.

Scott rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the television. "Just get changed and stop getting the floor wet."

Arthur grumbled curse words to himself as he made his way up the stairs and to his room. He shut the door behind him, taking off his shirt and pants. He looked to his boxers and shook his head. They were also soaked so he stripped them off too.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out his union jack boxers and slipped them on. He then got out a white button down shirt and beige pants. He walked out of his room and down the hallway to the laundry closet to get out a small towel. He placed it over his head and rubbed his hair dry as he walked back to his room.

He let the towel fall around his neck and he walked over to his computer desk that sat against his wall across from his twin bed. He logged on and brought up the internet, and then looked around to find the stack of books he needed.

His room was clean, aside from all the books, papers, notes, and pencils everywhere… yeah, his room wasn't clean.

Arthur moved to find the newest stack of books he needed to sort through. He came to the books that were by his closet and counted that there were eight. "Here I go again," He spoke then picked up the stack, sat on his bead, and began his work.

He moved the books, arranging them precisely. "All right, so this can be useful, history, history, sicknesses, history, what?" He paused as he came across a book titled 'My Gift'. What was that even doing in his stack of books? He tossed it on the floor and the book slid under his dresser.

His work continued until he heard his brother call him from downstairs, "Art! Come down here!"

Arthur sighed and put down his current book. "I'm coming." He called back and made his way downstairs. "What do you want Scott?"

"It's dinner time. Make it." Scott commanded, still watching television.

"Why can't you?" Arthur countered back. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Scott challengingly.

Scott turned his head to Arthur. His eyes narrowed and he spoke with a dark tone clouding his voice, "What did you say to me runt?" He stood up and walked over to Arthur. Grabbing the front of his shirt, Scott picked Arthur up and slammed him against the nearest wall. He pressed Arthur harder against the wall, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Arthur was kicking the air, trying to get away from Scott's grasp. Neither of them noticed the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Scottie, put him down."

Scott turned around to face Dylan**. "Why should I Dylan? The little brat was talking back to me."

Dylan shook his head, "Come on Scott, Cailean*** and I brought home deep fried scampi and fishcakes for dinner. I don't want it going cold."

Scott released him reluctantly and Arthur fell to the ground, grasping his neck and trying to refill his lungs with air.

Scott walked past Dylan and into the kitchen with Cailean. Dylan looked to Arthur, slightly worried.

Arthur nodded to him, coughing a little. "I'm fine Dylan, thank you."

Dylan nodded and walked into the kitchen without a word. Arthur pulled himself up, using the wall to steady himself. His breathing had slowly evened out and he walked to the kitchen after his brothers.

He moved over to serve himself some scampi and fishcakes. As he made his way back into the living room, the front door opened and the smallest Kirkland walked through.

"Hey Peter. There is dinner in the kitchen buddy." Cailean spoke as he walked down the hallway to join the others in the living room.

Arthur sat on the floor, as he always does, and crossed his legs.

Scott sat on the recliner, Cailean and Dylan sat on the couch behind Arthur, while Peter came barreling into the living room, his plate piled high and moved right in front of the television. Peter laid on his stomach as he started to eat and turned his attention to watching whatever show Scott happened to be in the mood for.

It didn't take long for Arthur to finish his dinner and make his way back up to his room, away from his siblings who were probably just waiting to jump on him. All of them were mean to him and picked on him, Scott being the worst, Cailean and Peter tied for second; Dylan was the one who loved to pick on him but always came through when things got too far. He always fought back but Scott and Cailean were too strong for him. He fought back with Peter once but it didn't end well; Scott, Cailean, and Dylan reprimanded him for hurting Peter.

Arthur locked his bedroom door after him and sat on his bed. He was so tired from last night and he just wanted to sleep, but his mind forced him to keep doing his research.

* * *

Arthur snored lightly as he lay on his bed, books surrounding him. They were scattered all over him and his floor.

A tapping sound echoed in his room. Over and over again, tap, tap, tap, tap…

Arthur moaned softly and his eyes barely opened as the tapping woke him from his sleep. He looked around his room for any sign of life, confused before he heard the tapping again. He was able to deduce that the sound was coming from his window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital clock on his bedside table that read '2:58 a.m.'.

"Bloody hell…what is that god awful noise?'

Arthur walked over to his window that faced towards the woods behind his house. He opened the window with a quick shove and a stone hit him right in the forehead. He gave a whispered, 'Ouch!' as he put a hand to his forehead. He looked out the window to glare at whoever was beneath it.

His gaze came right to an American with the brightest blue eyes in the world and a smile that could blind. He didn't pay attention when his heart skipped a beat with his large intake of air.

"Git, what do you want? Do you know what time it is?" A British accented voice called down to the American in a soft tone.

Alfred gave a light chuckle, still trying to be quiet as he figured other people were most likely sleeping. "Aw, come on Artie, don't be so uptight!"

"It's not 'Artie', my name is Arthur!"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanted to ask you something!"

"What," Arthur asked as he leaned out of the window to talk more clearly. His window didn't have a screen on it. He had taken took it out a long time ago when he first started to sneak out.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime. Ya' know? Like come to my place or grab a bite to eat?"

Arthur's breath caught for a brief moment at Alfred's words. He paused for a moment before he replied, "No. Goodnight."

Alfred's breath stopped and he froze in place, "No?" was all he could say to him.

Arthur watched the surprised Alfred. Obviously no one has ever turned down that smile. Arthur nodded, "Yes, can you not hear me? I told you no."

Alfred's smile fell and he backed up slightly, "Oh, uh…okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied and went back into his room, closing the window before leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through the messy blonde locks.

He walked over to his bed, "I don't need this problem right now. I don't need to think of him and I don't need the distraction either."

Though Arthur knew he should stop thinking about Alfred, it seemed that Alfred was all his mind could focus on. It seemed that Alfred was becoming a part of his every thought.

He started to think what it would be like if Alfred stopped noticing him. _'What if Alfred just got bored being around me? What if he finds someone better?'_

Arthur fought off the cold feeling that ran up his spine.

After moving some books around, he was able to get comfy and finally fall asleep again; fighting off the empty feeling surrounding him.

* * *

**_I apologize for my long absence. I had this chapter ready to go for a while but some personal problems with my beta not being able to beta anymore and what-not. What can you do? So I am happy to have my new beta, emmajay64! Yay! Thank you emmajay64! Please read and review! It helps me get these chapters out faster!_**

*Scott-Scotland

**Dylan-Wales

***Cailean-N. Ireland


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N) Thank you emmajay64 for being my beta and putting up with me!**_

_**Thank you animeroxursox for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you sweet magic gal and amazon9398 for favorite-ing!**_

_****__**And lastly, thank you NoxDawn24642, TotalKymanFanForever, N and S and F, Rose Thourn, and amazon9398 for following!**_  


_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Luna Magic

Chapter 4

Two Days Earlier

Students were milling about the school as a bubbly Italian easily made his way through the crowd. He was always able to maneuver through them without getting hit or pushed down because of his small frame and agile nature.

Feliciano started to hum a tune that he made up when he was a bambino called the "Grandpa Rome Song".

Feliciano's tune stopped when he came to an abrupt halt because he ran into a wall. Wait, this was too soft to be a wall. He looked up in the cerulean eyes of Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano had memorized his name because every time he looked at the guy he got a tingly feeling that spread throughout his body, much like he had now.

He backed up and began to panic. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Please don't hurt me; I'm too young to die! You wouldn't kill a virgin would you! I am harmless I swear! Ple-"

Ludwig cut off the Italian by placing a massive hand on the frail boy's shoulder.

"I assure you it is just fine." He let his hand drop to his side again. "I apologize; I cannot remember your name. You were one of the guides that helped us around the school right?"

Feliciano was speechless for a moment. "Uh…Si! I was the tour guide for the new students with my fratello! My name is Feliciano!"

It clicked in Ludwig's mind then. Yes, that is where he knew the bubbly Italian from.

Ludwig rubbed his neck and looked a bit unsettled. Feliciano tilted his head, "Is something wrong? Can I help?" He moved closer to Ludwig and looked up, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Uh, I was just a little lost, this school is very confusing. I am fine though, I don't want to trouble you," Ludwig turned slightly, looking at a piece of paper in his hands.

Feliciano looked over Ludwig's shoulder at the paper he held and saw that it was his schedule. "Here, let me take you to your first class!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's wrist and pulled him.

Ludwig followed Feliciano by choice. He could have broken away from Feliciano anytime he wanted but found that he enjoyed the Italian's touch. That was an interesting revelation, but he would have to worry about it later because he was being pulled around a corner and then up the stairs.

"The history classroom is up here!" Feliciano continued to pull Ludwig after him; the sensation that flowed through the Italian's body hadn't stopped since he took a hold of Ludwig's wrist. It was very strange; he had never felt this with any other person he touched…

"Boungiorno Nonno!" Feliciano called out his greeting to his grandpa. He let go of Ludwig's wrist to give his grandpa a hug.

"Ciao! How are you Feli?"

Romulus Vargas, the oldest living of the Vargas Trio, stood tall with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He had deep brown curly hair with curls all over, deep brown eyes and a charming smile.

Ludwig was awestruck. How did the tiny, bubbly, ball of happiness come from this line of strong muscle? He coughed lightly to show that he was in the room, feeling a bit awkward.

Romulus gazed up, his stare piercing Ludwig's eyes.

"Nonno! This is Luddy! He has your class first period. He is a new student here and I was showing him here!"

"I see, thank you Feli. You should be getting to your class soon; the bell will ring in ten minutes."

"Si Nonno! I will! I love you!" Feliciano walked towards the door, "Bye Luddy! See you soon!" He walked out of the room and happily bounced down the hall.

Ludwig watched Feliciano leave. He didn't like being called 'Luddy' but he couldn't tell Feliciano that. He didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Ludwig turned back around to Mr. Vargas and met a fierce stare. He took a slight step back as Mr. Vargas spoke, "If you so much as hurt a hair on my precious little Feli's head you will die with a sword through your chest."

"Y-Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now take a seat, class is about to start."

Ludwig turned around and moved into the rows of desks, he took a seat in the upper middle of the class. Not too close to the front but close enough to not be easily distracted. He could tell this would be a hard class.

-Line break-

Alfred walked into English class. He maneuvered around desks and took his usual seat by the windows. He loved to look outside and watch the snow fall, the rain pour, and the sun shine.

He surveyed the room and noticed that Arthur was already in here along with a few other students. When he looked at Arthur he could feel the events of last night still lingering in his mind. He thought for sure that Arthur felt the same but he was obviously wrong.

Why did the very thought of Arthur not loving him make him feel so dejected? He leaned against the wall behind him and let out a sigh. Why was this bothering him so much? This was really starting to get on his nerves and he was beginning to feel jumpy and agitated. What was wrong with him?

He did like Arthur, he loved him even. Ever since he first met the Brit that moved to his school, he knew the guy was too cute for his own good. He'd had a new goal in mind ever since they met, 'Become Arthur's Hero'.

Alfred smiled as the memory came to the front of his mind. He rested his elbow on the desk and placed his head in his hand. Alfred started to drum lightly with his pencil as flashbacks of fond memories popped randomly into his mind.

The happiness didn't last long.

Alfred was torn from his thoughts as he heard raised voices coming from across the room.

-"Hey 'Art' what up with the sweater vest?"

-"Really, how much of a geek could you be?"

-"Come on wimp, show us what you got!"

"Please get away from me; I don't want to have to hear your annoying voices." Arthur replied simply to the two guys. He knew them from the wrestling team and the 'football' team.

-"Oh, look at little man trying to get us to leave." The first jock paused and slammed his hands down on Arthur's desk, causing him to be startled. "Make me leave." He challenged Arthur.

Just as Arthur was about to spout a witty reply, someone cut him off.

"He said to leave him alone."

Arthur and the two athletes turned to see who interrupted them.

Of course, it was none other than Alfred F. Jones. Arthur was a tad shocked, "It's fine Alfred; I can handle this."

-"Yeah buddy, why don't you do as he says and back off?" Lars shoved Alfred back harshly.

Alfred stumbled, almost losing his footing before he could regain his balance. He didn't look up immediately though as he spoke, "Hehehe, I was waiting for you to do that."

Alfred raised his head and for a split second Arthur could have sworn that the look he saw in Alfred's eyes was feral. Before anyone could make sense of Alfred's statement, he lunged at the wrestler. Alfred took him down, noisily knocking over the desks that were neatly in rows. Alfred had him pinned within the minute, holding Lars' arms behind his back and keeping him on the ground by pressing on the guy's back with his knee. Lars tried to escape his grip, thrashing around, but he was having trouble. He couldn't use his arms because Alfred had them pinned to his back and he couldn't kick Alfred because he was too far out of reach. He couldn't turn over; he was held firmly on the floor.

Alfred felt triumphant, "Don't mess with Arthur," he told Lars. Alfred was suddenly knocked off Lars and his nose erupted in pain. He fell back and raised his hand to his face then looked at it. Sure enough there was dark red liquid coating his fingers and he could feel it running down his face. He looked up to glare at that football playing bastard.

Arthur jumped up, immediately going to Alfred's side. "Are you okay Alfred?" he asked frantically. Alfred wouldn't show his face to Arthur; he was covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he spoke, slightly muffled, "Yeah, I'm all right. Don't worry about me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes challengingly, "It isn't that simp-"

"What is going on here?"

Arthur looked up from Alfred and faced their teacher, Mr. Oxenstierna. The class called him Mr. Ox because just one look at him and you could see he was built like an ox. He was stern, didn't talk much and had a thick Swedish accent which made it hard to decipher what he is saying at times. It was rumored that he and Tino Väinämöinen, the home economics teacher from the neighboring school, were in a relationship. He was straight forward with his students and known for his strict rules; and this teacher was staring right at Arthur, making him uncomfortable under Mr. Ox's stern gaze.

Lars was quick to answer, "It' all Arthur's fault. We were just trying to take our seats and he wouldn't let us through."

"I beg to differ! That is not what happened at all!" Arthur looked at Lars and his friend with disbelief.

Lars spoke, "It's true, and when I pushed through, Alfred came from the other side of the class room and tackled me to the floor! Jake was just helping me by getting Alfred off." He lied through his teeth, quick to shift the blame.

"That isn't the least bit true! I'm telling you, it wa-"

"Quiet. I have no desire to hear this petty bickering. Lars and Jake to the principal's office; Arthur, you take Alfred to the nurse's office." Mr. Ox crossed his arms over his chest firmly; his judgment wasn't going to be swayed.

Lars and Jake were the first to leave; Alfred stood up, still covering his mouth and nose as he left the class room. Arthur got to his feet and followed out, his head lowered slightly.

Arthur walked beside Alfred for what felt like hours but was really only seconds before Alfred spoke up. "Sorry I just rushed into that situation I just…" He left his sentence hanging in the air.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred looked up to Arthur, "I uh… um yeah. I'm okay; it was only a little blood."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "'Only a little blood'… yes, because when your nose is still bleeding all over your face, it's 'only a little blood'." Arthur crossed his arms and huffed indignantly.

Alfred smiled, "It sounds like you care about what happens to me."

Arthur blushed slightly, tilting his face so Alfred couldn't see. "Why would you suggest such preposterous things? I only want to make sure I won't be held responsible if you pass out from blood loss." Okay, that was a bit farfetched but it was the best Arthur could come up with on the spot. He quickened his pace and made his way down the stairwell to the first floor with Alfred following closely behind.

Alfred began to laugh as he unconsciously moved closer to Arthur, "Well then thank you for making sure I don't pass out on the spot." Alfred winked to Arthur holding his gaze for a few seconds before walking into the nurse's office.

Arthur stopped walking once he was outside the nurse's doorway. He had to calm down, his heart was pounding and his face was flushed. He put a hand over his heart and took a slow deep breath to get himself to calm down. Why did Alfred always get to him like that? Why was Alfred the only one he couldn't control himself around? Arthur leaned against the wall and hung his head; he needed to stop thinking about this. He needed something else to focus on.

Arthur rubbed his tired eyes and just thought of all the books he still had left to go through. Oh! That's right; he had some in his book bag now.

Arthur walked into the nurse's office and took a seat in one of the two waiting chairs that were situated along the wall and proceeded to take out a book he needed to read through. He looked to Alfred for a brief second. He saw that the blue eyed American was sitting on the examination table, swinging his legs back and forth like some child.

Alfred waited for the nurse to come but this was getting boring. He looked over to Arthur, that messy hair was adorable and his bushy eyebrows were cute no matter what anyone said. His eyes were two drowning pools of emerald and he loved to get lost in them. The way he was always easily ruffled up was just perfect and he was also caring at times; he wasn't just some hateful, pompous jerk.

"Why are you staring at me?" Arthur looked up from his book feeling slightly uncomfortable under Alfred's gaze. He adjusted himself slightly so he sat up straighter but stopped when he heard Alfred's laughter. Arthur snapped his head up and tilted it to one side, "If I may ask, what do you find so amusing?"

Alfred shook his head, "Oh nothing man… it's just…" Alfred paused debating if he wanted to tell Arthur, "Don't be so uptight all the time. You always act so prim and proper and most people naturally avoid those types of people."

Arthur glared at Alfred, "I don't act thank you very much. I was actually raised in a proper household where we learned real words."

Alfred raised his hands, trying to show he meant no harm. "I'm just saying dude! No need to go all territorial!" Alfred lowered his hands back to his lap.

Arthur rolled his eyes then continued to read.

Great, now it was getting awkward with neither of them talking.

"Okay! Alfred Jones, you again? What did you do this time, pull a muscle?"

"No Mrs. Héderváry, just had a little tussle is all."

"Well, it seems your nose has seen better days. Let's get it cleaned up and see if it's broken or not." She turned to Arthur and spoke, "Well hello, I haven't seen you before. I'm the nurse, Mrs. Héderváry. I'm pleased to meet you," she held out her hand to him.

Arthur smiled warmly and closed his book then took her hand. "Likewise," he told her sweetly.

She looked him over once, "Are you hurt as well? I don't see any injuries."

"Oh no, I am not injured, I was bringing Alfred here," Arthur replied.

Mrs. Héderváry nodded, "Ah, I see, well then you are free to go while I take care of Alfred. I have had enough experience with this one," she joked.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to leave Alfred; he wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't want to show that he cared for Alfred though so he forced himself to stand. "Okay Mrs. Héderváry, glad to have met you." Arthur placed his book back in his bag and grabbed his belongings, then walked out of the nurse's office reluctantly.

Alfred was sad that Arthur left but he tried to push it to the back of his mind for the time being.

"You love him don't you?"

Alfred jerked his head around to Mrs. Héderváry and raised his eyebrow slightly, "W-What are you talking about? W-Who, Arthur? No!"

Mrs. Héderváry chuckled, "No honey, of course you don't. You just look at him with those big, blue, loving eyes because he is a good friend."

Alfred was speechless, "Is it really that easy to tell?"

Mrs. Héderváry smiled, "Yes but I have been around young teens in love for a while. I know what to look for." She winked at him then grabbed a wet cloth. "Now, be still while I clean up this mess."

Alfred backed up a bit as Mrs. Héderváry came closer to him, "W-Wait... is that going to hurt?"

"Oh no honey, of course it won't."

"That doesn't sound very convi-OWW!"

* * *

_**Short chapter but I have big ideas for the next few chapters. ^J^ Please review and tell me what you think of how I am writing this and let me know what I can improve on! Sorry I am so slow but thank you everyone for staying with me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N)Thanks emmajay64 for being my beta!**_

_**Thank you SpamanoHetaliaFanForever and ameliarandom469 for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you Lolingbird, ShizukaMiyagi, Maddie Williams, and ameliarandom469 for favorite-ing**_

_**And lastly, thank you Lolingbird, ShizukaMiyagi, TarrelYoukai, 0FULLMETAL0FOREVER0, Maddie Williams, TheShadowChangeling, and ameliarandom469 for following!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Luna Magic

Chapter 5

One Day Earlier

Alfred hummed happily as he walked into the school, the few students milling about looking to him briefly. Matthew walked in behind Alfred, "Why are you so happy?"

Alfred turned to his brother, "I have no clue I just feel refreshed and upbeat; I'm really energetic, it's awesome!"

Matthew rolled his eyes at his always hyper brother. "I have a hard time believing that since you almost had a broken nose yesterday."

Alfred "tsk"ed Matthew. "Keyword there is 'almost'. Come on! It's Friday and I have baseball practice until 6:30 today! That means we can go see that movie at 7:30!" Alfred turned to his brother with eagerness gleaming in his eyes. Matthew could never say no when Alfred looked so child-like.

Matthew relented and agreed, "Okay Alfred, we can go to the movies tonight but, could I bring someone with us?"

Alfred tilted his head in a questioning manner, "Who?" he asked simply.

Matthew's eyes wavered and he rubbed his neck for a moment, "Um, I was wondering if Gilbert could come with us."

Alfred was slightly surprised, "That new exchange student with the weird red eyes?"

Matthew took a defensive stance, "They aren't weird!"

Alfred laughed lightly, "Chill dude, yeah he can come. I've wanted to talk to him because he seems like a cool dude. Just be ready to go to the movies as soon as my practice is over." Alfred tousled Matthew's hair and walked off to get ready for his first class.

As Alfred walked away Matthew rolled his eyes but they held no malice. He was fond of his brother even in his most annoying times.

Matthew's book bag was falling off his shoulders and he moved it back in place as he started walking to the third floor for history where he met Gilbert every morning.

* * *

Lovino lay in the gardening shed as Isabelle hopped along his stomach. She occasionally fluttered in the air before settling back on his chest. "Careful, your wing may be doing better but it isn't healed completely yet." Lovino rubbed Isabelle's head as she calmed down and decided to take a nap on his chest. Lovino closed his eyes; a rare smile graced his lips for a brief moment.

"Looovvvviiiii~"

Lovino's eyes snapped open and his face instantly bore a scowl. The shed door swung open and Lovino could feel the cold air mix with the nice, heated room he'd created. He held back a growl before he glared towards Antonio. Yes, he knew it was Antonio because ever since he found out that Lovino came up here before and after school, Antonio always came up here and he was the only one besides his brother to call him "Lovi". Bastard.

"Hola mi amigo!" Antonio walked in, closed the door, and sat down next to Lovino.

Lovino rolled his eyes "Ciao bastardo." Isabelle lifted her tiny head and hopped over onto Antonio's lap. _'Traitor.'_

Antonio and Lovino sat in comfortable silence for a bit, the heat from the space heater enveloping them with warmth. Lovino felt content, he was so relaxed and the only thing that could make it better was if Antonio would just pet him- '_NO! NOT GOING THERE. Stupid fucking thoughts.'_

Lovino decided to clear his head and just tune everything out for a while.

Antonio placed Isabelle in her basket with the blanket and stood. He glanced at his watch and saw they had four minutes before they needed to get to class; he looked down at Lovino who was resting so peacefully. Antonio grabbed his bag and then he grabbed Lovino's bag. Antonio mused, "Lovi might not like this…"

He picked up Lovino bridal style and walked out of the shed. Lovino didn't wake up right away which surprised Antonio, but what surprised him even more was when they walked out of the shed into the cold. Instead of Lovino suddenly waking up and hitting Antonio, yelling to put him down; Lovino curled into a tight ball and snuggled into the warmth of Antonio's chest much like Isabelle had when she took a nap.

Antonio chuckled and walked inside. He doubted that Lovino would want to be seen being carried to class. Reluctantly, Antonio gently shook Lovino awake.

"Lovi~ Lovi, come on and wake up." Antonio heard Lovino moan as he stirred and barely opened his eyes. "What do you want bastard?" Lovino's words were slurred and Antonio was slightly worried about how much sleep the little Italian was getting.

Lovino opened his eyes more and almost had a heart attack. "You bastard! Let me down right now!" Antonio held onto him firmly so he wouldn't fall as he tried to avoid fists and feet; he somehow managed to get Lovino on the ground without dropping him.

"Lo siento Lovi! You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you right away!"

Lovino glared at Antonio, his body was tingling and he shook lightly. "Fuck off! I don't need your help!" He turned and stormed away, trying to hide the blush that covered his face.

* * *

Feliciano walked in between the bookshelves of their school library, looking for a new book to read. He rather enjoyed history and loved to read about it.

He scanned the spines, looking at the titles and often taking one off the shelf to read the summary. He settled on taking a book about WWII that he hadn't read yet.

Feliciano walked into the sitting area and saw Ludwig sitting at a table, on a computer. His smile instantly brightened as he skipped his way over to the table.

"Ciao Ludwig!" Feliciano beamed and took a seat right across from Ludwig.

Ludwig looked up from the computer, reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. "Hallo Feliciano, what brings you to the library?" Ludwig decided to make small conversation with the bubbly Italian, what could it hurt?

Feliciano was practically bouncing in his seat. "Well I finished my other book so I wanted to come and get a new one because books are so fun to read and all the words kind of paint a picture in your head that you can just get lost in and be surrounded by magic, like you are in a whole other world even if you don't immediately see it."

Ludwig gave a nod as he wondered how someone could talk that fast and that much in a short time. He coughed slightly and looked to his computer, "Um, I see. That is a good way to put things; I would assume it is like seeing things you would normally write off."

Feliciano watched Ludwig type on his computer for a few moments then leaned over the table, "What are you typing?"

Ludwig paused again, "I am working on a project."

Feliciano tilted his head, "A project? You just came here."

Ludwig shrugged, "It wasn't required but I figured that if other students have to complete it then so should I even if I have less time."

Feliciano bounced in his chair, "Well that is really good for you! I think it's great when people challenge themselves; it's good to have pressure sometimes."

Ludwig watched Feliciano for a moment.

Feliciano abruptly threw his hands up, "But I like easy things! Like making pasta! Making pasta is so fun and then when you get to eat it, it tastes so good with tomato sauce and cheese! Yummy!"

Ludwig looked away, _"And there is the bubbly Italian once again." _

* * *

Matthew walked up the stairs of the main building. He was quite eager to meet Gilbert this morning.

Matthew loved how Gilbert never made fun of his accent, or Kuma, or his shyness; Matthew was so happy to have a friend besides Lovino, Feli, and Arthur.

The second Matthew caught sight of the silver-white hair; he knew it was Gil standing by the door. His heart beat a little faster, his smile grew a little bigger, and he clutched his books a little tighter.

"H-Hi Gil, how are you today?"

Gilbert smirked as usual and brought Matthew into a tight hug. "I'm great Birdie, how are you?"

Matthew blushed quite clearly and he looked down after Gilbert let him go. "I'm fine. Um, I-I was wondering if you might want to come to the movies with me and Alfred tonight, eh?" Matthew placed his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Gil grabbed Matthew's wrist gently and pulled his hand away from his mouth, the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. Gilbert felt as if he was fighting himself over the small Canadian. On one hand he wasn't sure about pursuing Matthew, but on the other he was always pushing his luck, tempting and teasing Matthew. He always worried that Matthew would eventually see the desire that lay behind his red eyes, that he would find out how much he was always holding himself back. He worried about losing Matthew; for the first time he was actually worried about losing one of his lovers.

Of course Matthew wasn't Gilbert's lover yet, but he planned to fix that soon; he really wanted to fix that.

Instead of kissing Matthew like he really wanted to, he leaned away from him and put on his signature smirk. "Kesesese, stop worrying about your accent; it's cute." Gilbert didn't realize the effects of his words until Matthew started blushing. He didn't know how to fix what he said but the bell rang before either could talk, and Gilbert was being dragged inside the classroom but a surprisingly strong Canadian.

Gilbert wanted to laugh, '_What was that saying? 'Saved by the bell'? Hm, ironic._'

Gilbert took his regular seat next to Matthew and Gilbird fluttered onto Matthew's desk. It would seem that Gilbird liked Matthew more than he liked Gilbert!

Okay… maybe Gilbert was a little jealous of his bird getting to spend more time around Matthew than himself but, he was being totally awesome about it…on the outside.

Gilbert spent the rest of class smirking and snickering as the teacher taught about the Prusso-Austrian War. He got occasional glares from Matthew and the teacher but somehow managed to stay out of detention.

As Matthew and Gilbert left the classroom, Matthew tapped on Gilbert's shoulder. "Um, w-would you want to come to the movies with Alfred and me? I didn't really get a chance to ask before the bell rang this morning." Matthew looked down at the ground, worried about the answer he was going to receive.

"Of course Birdie! It would be awesome to hang out with you!"

Matthew smiled wide and he spoke up a bit more, "Thanks Gil! We can meet at the Cinema over on Market Street at 7:30!"

"Sounds good, see you then." Gilbert smirked and ruffled Matthew's hair before leaving; Gilbird flew onto Gilbert's head, making himself comfortable in the albino's hair.

Matthew was ecstatic as he turned and walked to his next class, the smile still spread wide on his face.

* * *

Arthur sat at their usual lunch table, waiting for the others to come. He gently unpacked his tea cup and thermos of hot water. Then he took out his tea bag, making himself a cup of tea right there as he did every day.

It was a few minutes before he saw the other three people of his group and they appeared shaken. Confusion spread across his features and as soon as they sat down, Arthur questioned "What is the matter with you three?"

Feliciano looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Did you not see it? There is this person that left notes in all of our lockers and it is scary!" Feliciano curled up towards Lovino's side.

Arthur turned towards Lovino for an explanation.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "That bastard Ivan left notes in our locker saying the same thing."

Arthur watched Lovino, waiting for him to continue.

Lovino let out a sigh, "It said, 'We are getting really tired of you and your mutts being so close to us. Leave or else.'"

Arthur paused, "Was that all it said?"

"Yes."

"Sounds just like him, short and little information." Arthur ran his hands through his messy hair. Of course this problem would come up right in the middle of all his research. Now that his afternoon tea was thoroughly ruined he excused himself from the lunch table to go check his locker. If the other three found the notes in their lockers, there was sure to be one in his.

Arthur walked through the empty hallways, glad that there was no noise to disturb him. He walked right up to his locker and put in the combination, 17-2-6.

Like a charm, a note fell right to his feet. He bent down, picked it up, and opened the note.

'_We are getting really tired of you and your mutts being so close to us. Leave or else._

-Ivan'

It said the exact same thing as the others. Arthur shook his head and crumpled up the paper in his hands. He was about to throw it back in his locker when he saw some more letters on the paper. Arthur spread out the paper again then turned it over to read what it said on the back where he saw the letters.

'_Now Arthur, we both know that you have what I want. I will make this easy for you. Hand over the members of your group or I kill you and take them. Choose by tomorrow. If I don't hear from you, I know your choice.'_

So this is what it's about. He doesn't want two rival groups so close and in his eyes, it's him or no one. Well, Arthur Kirkland doesn't go down without a fight.

"Bring it on, Ivan."

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath, he was tense and all he could do was focus; he needed to focus. He closed his eyes, cleared his head and stepped forward. He brought his arms back and opened his eyes. Then he brought his arms down and… CRACK.

He ran, he didn't pay attention to the cheers of his teammates, he just ran. He only took notice that he hit a homerun, and that was all he needed to slow his pace as he rounded third base and sauntered back to home plate.

He was approached by all his teammates and given pats on the back, whistles and cheers of encouragement. Their coach came up to him and smiled, "What a great way to end practice! Everyone is free to go! Have a good night boys!"

Alfred walked over to the gate in the fence along with the others and walked right up to Matthew, "Hey Matt, thanks for staying with me at practice."

"It was no problem Al; I figured you would want to head straight for the movies since it's already 6:45." Matthew stood up and stretched, having sat down for so long in the December air had made his muscles tight. "I can't believe you guys practice for so long."

Alfred laughed, "Well it's not because we have to, it's more because we want to."

Matthew mumbled, "It's still unbelievable."

Alfred pulled off his helmet and said, "Okay man, I'm going to go get changed and then we can head down the road to the movie theater. I'll only be a few." Alfred turned and walked back to the school's locker rooms to go get changed.

He walked through the doors and jumped in the showers, quickly cleaning the sweat that had already dried on his body. It only took him a few minutes to clean and then dry off with a towel nearby. He got dressed in his superman t-shirt, his bomber jacket, jeans, and American flag converse. He put on his dog tags, studded bracelet and his watch; the time read 7:12. "Perfect." He walked back out to Matthew and grabbed his baseball bag, "Let's go bro."

Alfred and Matthew got into Alfred's car and headed for the movie theater. "So, what did Gilbert say about coming?" Alfred looked to Matthew for a brief moment before turning back to the road.

Matthew brightened at the mention of Gilbert. "He said he would come meet us at 7:30."

Alfred gave a small grin, "That's awesome! I haven't had the chance to meet him yet!"

The brothers fell silent once more for the remaining time to the movie theater. It only took around ten minutes to get to the local cinema so they arrived there about 7:24. They both got out of Alfred's car and walked up to the ticket booth where they saw Gilbert waiting for them.

Matthew noticed that there were quite a few people whispering and looking back at him. It made him really mad that they were most likely gossiping about Gilbert.

"Hallo!" Gilbert called to the two brothers. He walked over and shook Alfred's hand then hugged Matthew. He whispered, "Don't worry mein Birdie, they don't bother me." Matthew's face flushed and he realized that Gilbert must have seen the annoyance on his face.

Gilbert's signature smirk was back on his face and he spoke, "We should go get our tickets." The three walked up to the booth and Alfred treated them all to The Avengers.

The three watched the movie in relative peace. Alfred kept shouting whenever the heroes would win, 'boo' when the antagonist came on screen, and made side comments throughout the entire movie but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Gilbert and Matthew walked out of the movie side by side, Alfred taking the lead as he went on and on about how awesome the movie was and how heroic they all were. Alfred waved a quick goodbye to Gilbert and told him how great it was to meet him and he started walking to the car.

Matthew gave Gilbert a hug goodbye, "Night Gil, I'll see you Monday I guess. Tell Gilbird I said goodnight to him."

"I will, danke for inviting me tonight."

"It was no problem." Matthew blushed again and he turned to leave but he felt a sudden grab at his arm as he was pulled back. He was spun around to look into Gilbert's red eyes before he felt pressure on his lips.

It took him a second to realize that the pressure was Gilbert's own lips. Matthew was slightly panicked but it somehow felt…right. He didn't know how to explain it.

Before Matthew could comprehend that Gilbert ended the kiss, he saw Gilbert waving goodbye with that lovable smirk and prideful strut.

That was his first kiss. Well, his first real kiss. Matthew touched his lips briefly before Alfred's voice broke his haze.

"Are ya' coming Mattie?"

Matthew turned and walked briskly over to his brother who was halfway towards the car by now.

Alfred stretched and turned towards Matthew. "Hey Mattie, I'm really hungry, wanna stop by a McD's for some burgers or do you want pizza?"

Matthew thought for a moment, his mind slightly clouded by his kiss just before, even though the choice was pizza hands down. Anything was better than McDonalds. "Pizza."

Alfred pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome! I'll call it in."

Alfred took out his phone and dialed the local pizza place. "Hey dudes, can I get five large pepperoni pizzas? Thanks man!"

Matthew looked to his brother with wide eyes, "Five this time?" Yeah Alfred usually ate a lot and had two pizzas all to himself, but four now?

Alfred shrugged, "I'm feeling really hungry tonight."

Matthew shook his head, "Yes, you are always hungry but even five is a bit overboard."

"I dunno Mattie, I just feel really hungry tonight, hungrier than usual." Alfred unlocked the car once they were near it and got in.

Matthew decided to drop the subject and sit in silence for the rest of the car ride, but this Alfred problem kept nagging at his mind. That and Gilbert, what did Gilbert really mean to him? What did he want Gilbert to mean to him?

* * *

As Alfred drove he thought about the kiss he saw between Matt and Gilbert. He saw it, but Matthew didn't seem to know that he saw it.

What was the real relationship between the new German kid and his brother? Were they dating?

Alfred's stomach growled and his mind quickly forgot about Matthew and shifted to food. Man he was hungry tonight, like he could eat a wild buffalo hungry.

His mind flickered from one thing to another; Matt and Gilbert, food, Arthur, and in no time he was parking outside the pizza place. Matthew offered to go get the pizza and Alfred gave him the money for it.

Matthew walked out four minutes and forty-nine seconds later, his arms full of pizza boxes.

Matthew walked over to the car and set the boxes on top before opening the door. He grabbed the boxes again and sat down, closing the door with barely a sound.

"Thanks Matt!" Alfred beamed and he sped off towards their house; eager to end the night with a ton of pizza, soda, and playing videogames.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_**(A/N) Thanks if you have kept with me through this and sorry that I keep making you wait so long for chapters. Also, sorry that my writing sucks DX**_

_**Please read and review so I can get better and you guys can get chapters faster!**_

_**Thank you Lovelies.**_


End file.
